List of Quests
Here is a list of regular Quests ''' given to you by the game. It is written to help you decide which action to take next with a limited supply of Coins, Gold, Axes and Helpers . If you plan carefully, you will not need to buy the Coins or the Axes that otherwise seem so urgent early in the game. The Quests are grouped under the first Quest that leads to them. The list also shows the number of Phases in each Quest, the net gain or loss in Axes from completing the Quest, and may suggest delaying or prioritizing the Quest. First Quests #Search Party 1 - {-1 Axe} #First Things 1 #Welcome Wagon 1 #Security Check 5 - {-3 Axes} #> Cave 2 - Convert Axes to Gold and Coins {-4 Axes} #Thistle While You Work 5 - Delay this Quest after building a Marketplace {-1 Axe} #Market Day 1 #Elbow Room 2 - '''Complete Immediately: leads to the Beehive and the Quarry #--> Ze Sweet Honey 12 - Complete ASAP: TOP PRIORITY due to Honey Bottleneck {-6 Axes} Thistle While You Work Quests Here the Quests split into two branches. The Quests in this list here will chew through your precious Axes too early in the game, when you should be devoting those Axes to completing Ze Sweet Honey and then finding the Quarry. Follow the Walkthrough to safely navigate these Axe-wasting hazards. #Harvest Haul 9 - Delay until Level 21 or later {'-'''12 Axes!} #> Travellers Lodge 2 - Delay until Level 21 or later #> Grand Feast Hall 2 - #Power of Friendship 1 - '{+1 Axe}' #--> The Kings Gazebo 11 - Delay until you have discovered the Quarry and have plenty of Axes {-7 Axes} #Health Slurp 1 #> Apple Butter 1 #> Puds 1 #The Kitchen 3 - Delay until Level 15 #> The Square Affair 10 - Delay until you have upgraded the Kitchen to Level 4 {-7 Axes} #> Glamorous Garden 9 - Delay until Level 30 #Mysterious Caravan 4 - Complete Immediately: No cost (if you're lucky) {-2 Axes} #Carrot Stew 1 #Cheerio 1 #Setting Up House 1 #Plant and Grow 2 - #Baa Baa 3 - #Bland Palate 2 - #Fairy Friends 7 - Low priority. A lot of Axes for some Fairy Dust {-7 Axes} #> Repeated Running 1 #> Secret Sauce 1 #> A Friendly Gathering 3 - Delay until you are ready to start the Spook Row Quests #--> Orange Bounce 8 - Find the Nightmare Portal and enter Spook Row #> Scarebear 11 - Requires Gold to complete #Hearty Harvest 1 #Prickle Patch 1 #Freshening Up 1 #Cobbler-tastrophe! 1 #Dancing Shoes 1 #Sky Bridge Overhead 9 - Builds a Decor item {-4 Axes} #On Brightwood Pond 9 - {-8 Axes} #Grocery Grab 1 #Working Hard 5 #> Lionheart's Treasure 14 - Here you find the Bog. Enter at your own risk! #Slaw 1 #Karate Chop 1 #Souffle Dreams 1 Ze Sweet Honey Quests This group of Quests is the one to focus on early in the game. After you have found the Quarry, you can branch out and not worry so much about being unable to locate a critical item in the Forest due to a shortage of Axes. Or, you may chose to set your sights on finding the Axe Generator as fast as possible. #Introductions 1 #Axing Up 2 - '''High priority {+3 Axes!}' #Veggie Gratin 1 #Clear the Tails 1 #King's Course 11 - Delay until you have built the Mason {-7 Axes} #Pump It Up 1 - {+1 Axe} #Citadel View 7 - Complete ASAP: TOP PRIORITY due to Quarry Stone Bottleneck {-8 Axes} #Gnoman Conquest 2 - Optional (purely decorative) #Night Vision 1 #Cool Beans 4 - Complete ASAP: 'Leads to the Axe Generator and your 5th Helper {-1 Axe} #General Needs 1 #Gusty Winds 3 - Delay until you have found the Axe Generator and your 5th Helper #King's Club 10 - #Spring Sweets 10 - {-10 Axes} #Cafe! Yay! 4 - '''Complete ASAP: '''Leads to the Axe Generator and your 5th Helper '{+1 Axe} #Pool Rules 9 - Complete ASAP: 'Leads to the Axe Generator '{+1 Axe} #The Axe Maker 4 - The Axe Generator: 10 Free Axes!!! '''{+1 Axe} #Eatza Pizza 5 #Le Pointy Chalet 1 #Wish Pagoda 1 #Blossom House 1 #Got the Boogie Fever! 7 - #Climb Time 10 - {-8 Axes} #Knight Errands 10 - {-7 Axes} #Brightwood Bistro 2 #Literally Speaking 1 #--> Royal Ancestry 13 - Find the Portal to the Snowy Hills #Canopy of Flowers 1 #Perk Perk Percolate 1 #Snug as a Bug 1 #Renewal 4 - Level Dependent Quests #Being Social 2 - '''Complete Immediately: {+6 Axes!} #Friendship Center 2 - Complete after your first visit to your neighbors {+2 Axes} #Brightwood Embassy 2 - #The Costume Shop 3 - Delay until you have built Brightwood Embassy {+1 Axe} #--> Animals Wanna Have Fun 12 - Delay until you are ready to start the Sandy Forest Quests {-8 Axes} #Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels 6 - The Kings Gazebo Quests Once you venture down this line of Quests, you will find your supply of Axes rapidly dwindle to nothing. They are all long, and require huge amounts of Axes and other Resources and Special Items to complete. Don't even go here unless you are willing to buy Axes. #An Unexpected Party 9 - Delay until you have upgraded Valentine's Crafting to Level 3 {-6 Axes} #Getting Cultured 4 - #Tun of Fun 10 - After Phase 1, delay until you have upgraded Valentine's Crafting to Level 4 {-6 Axes} #Picnic Grounds 9 - Delay until you can spend 1 month collecting Wild Honey for the Pickle Shop #Swan Song 1 #Porcupine Place 1 #XOXO 1 #Valley of the Tikis 10 - #Garden State 10 - Delay until you have found portal to Snowy Hills {-6 Axes} #In the Knight Room 10 - Delay until you have 100 Brightwood Bucks #Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous 10 - Delay until you have built the Citadel and the Cobbler {-6 Axes} Ah-Choo Quests #Warrior Wisdom 10 - #Lonely Howl 5 - Complete ASAP: '''Find your 5th Helper {-5 Axes} #The Sport of Kings 7 - {-6 Axes} #Den of the Dragons 10 - #Enormous Egg 10 - #Monkeying Around 5 - #Sturdy Stools 1 More Quests #Ah-Choo 4 - '''Complete ASAP: Leads to your 5th Helper {+1 Axe} #Humfrey the Hustler 6 - #Candy Cooks 4 - #Love Thy Neighbor (3 Phases) #The Art of Dance (12 Phases) #Time for Change (4 Phases) Category:Quests